


Gunshot

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula finally comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot

Since the war had broken out and she had sided with the Decepticons, her parents had disowned her. Not that she was upset about it. It was going to happen eventually, even if there had never been a war. She wasn't what they wanted her to be. She wasn't like her mother, like that weakling Starlight. She wasn't submissive or quiet or obedient.  
  
Nebula gazed up at the house she grew up in. Maybe others would've been happy to see their place still standing since the war was destroying homes right and left, no matter the region, but she found herself growing furious as she saw her home had gone untouched by the war. For one thing, she didn't see it as a home. She saw it as a prison where her parents tried to indoctrinate her into being a mindless slave to the social status of a corrupt bureaucracy.  
  
She knew though. She had seen how miserable Starlight was, how weak the system had made her. She was so wrapped up in her own misery that she didn't even raise Nebula. The nanny bots raised her. The only time Starlight acted like a mother was when she was trying to educate her in being an "elegant femme." She didn't really show her much love or concern.  
  
Still, the self-absorbed bitch was better than her father, if Nebula could even call him that. Asteroid only cared about himself and his status. He was a high ranking member of that corrupt Parliament. He was even more self-absorbed than Starlight.   
  
Asteroid was certainly not mate or father of the year because half the time, he wasn't even home. He was out with friends partying and spending credits frivolously, and whenever he was home, he was always degrading her, muttering to himself how he wished he had been given a son rather than a daughter. He had several mistresses, all of which Nebula had met once in her life as he would invite them into their own home.    
  
She had few good memories in that house and all of those memories did not involve her parents. Primus, she didn't even want to call them that. To her, they weren't her mother and father. They were simply her keepers.   
  
Honestly, she wasn't sure why she was here. She was off duty when she started thinking about her family. She didn't know why, but she was curious to see if whether or not they were alive. It couldn't hurt her to just go and see how they were doing, see if they actually missed her, actually cared about her.  
  
She couldn't very well go through the front door. She rounded the house, making her way over to her room. They never did figure out that her window never locked, did they? She huffed and opened it up, easily climbing inside.  
  
She was surprised to see that her room remained the way she left it. Everything was still in place, messy and unorganized. She huffed and walked out into the hallway, immediately hearing her creators in the dining room. Taking a left, she followed the voices.  
  
"… Because you couldn't control her!" Asteroid sneered.   
  
"Darling, I tried my best," Starlight said softly. "She just wouldn't listen… I didn't know what to do with her!"  
  
"Then you get her to listen!" he snarled. "Fuck – I gave you everything a femme could dream about and all you had to do was give me an obedient sparkling! But you failed at a simple task like that! Now everyone mocks us because our daughter joined the Decepticons!"  
  
Starlight burst into tears, sobbing heavily as her mate groaned. "Oh Primus – don't start with your crying again! That's all you ever do is cry!"  
  
The femme sobbed harder. "I didn't want this either…! I didn't want to fail…! I'm sorry…!"  
  
Nebula gritted her dentals together. Well, it was obvious that jack shit had changed since she left. Asteroid still didn't understand that being parent was actually hard and took effort, was still selfish, and was still thinking he was the next best thing to Primus. Starlight was still a weak and crying bitch, never standing up for herself and simply taking the verbal abuse. It was pathetic and sickening. She couldn't believe that those two bots were parents -  _her_  parents.   
  
Then it just seemed to click. It was because of bots like them that she joined the war, joined the Decepticons. Not just for revolution and reform, but for getting rid of trash like them. People like them made so many suffer with their petty concerns and selfish and self-absorbed desires.   
  
She laughed once, catching the attention of both of them as she slowly walked into the room, shaking her helm. "Well, well, well… Why am I not surprised? You two are arguing again."  
  
Starlight gasped, her tears freezing as she looked up at her daughter, who closed the door behind her. Asteroid stiffened in fury, face growing red with anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he snarled. "Get out!"  
  
Nebula rolled her optics, leaning against the doorway. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I dropped by. I was curious to whether or not you two had changed, but I was wrong. You're the same as I left you – the same fucking bastards who could give a shit about other people."   
  
Asteroid pointed his finger at her. "You watch your glossa!"  
  
"I don't have to listen to you," she scoffed, pushing off the wall and walking towards him. "Besides, you disowned me. I'm not your daughter anymore,  _Asteroid_."  
  
The mech flinched back at the harsh tone. The way she said his name was just dripping with venom. He glanced down at her frame, spotting the Decepticon insignia. His optics darkened as he snarled, "No daughter of mine would ever wear such a disgusting thing on her body!"  
  
She paused and looked down at herself. Nebula laughed, can't believing that she had forgotten how much her father hated the Decepticons. She rested her servos on her hips and shook her helm, smirking. "What? This?" She gestured to the symbol. "Why? Because we want to be rid Cybertron of disgusting shits like you and her? Because we know what you really are?"  
  
His optics widened in fury. "Without me, you wouldn't even exist!"  
  
"You think I thank you for that?" she growled. "I never asked to be born! You just wanted a kid because everyone else had one! So you could reap in the profits of a political Bond between me and some fucker who probably couldn't satisfy me worth a damn!"   
  
She turned to face her mother, whose optics widened, standing up and backing away from her. "And you! You're just as sick as he is! You knew he had several mistresses and you did nothing, you fucking coward! You just wallowed in your self-pity, wanting everyone else to feel sorry for you! You didn't even raise me because you were all so depressed – the nannies raised me while you just sat on the sidelines in tears!"  
  
Starlight's optics widened. "That's not true!"  
  
"Of course it's true, you worthless bitch!" Nebula shouted, throwing her servos in the air. She looked back at Asteroid, red optics glowing in fury. "I became this way because of you two! I wanted to be the exact opposite of what you two pigs were and this is what I became! You were never meant to be parents because you're both just sparklings yourself!"  
  
"That's enough, Nebula!" Asteroid yelled, coming up to her and shoving her against the table. "You do  _not_  get to talk like that to us! We're your parents, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"The hell you are!"   
  
Nebula pulled up the gun she had resting on her hip, pointing it at the mech, who froze in horror. Starlight let out a frightened gasp and stiffened, too terrified to move a hydraulic motor.   
  
She smirked when she saw how frightened both of them were. She felt strangely excited, eager even. Her spark was pounding rapidly against her chassis, but she wasn't scared or nervous. In fact, as she saw Asteroid shake slightly as she kept the barrel of the gun aimed at his chassis, it made her laugh with satisfaction.   
  
"N-Nebula," he stuttered, backing away from the femme. "P-Put that down."  
  
"You don't get to give me orders,  _Daddy_ ," she sneered. "Remember… I'm not your daughter anymore. I'm a Decepticon… And I'm fucking proud of it."  
  
Starlight gasped when Nebula suddenly turned to her, the weapon now pointed in her direction. Her daughter nudged her helm over to her mate. "Stand next to him," she growled. "Hurry up or I'll shoot."  
  
The older femme, with tears in her optics, nodded and quickly stumbled over to her mate. Nebula kept the barrel pointed at them, shaking her helm. "Fuck… you two are so pathetic. Especially you." She looked at her father, who was shaking and looking like he was about to piss himself. "You were acting all high and mighty a few kliks ago and now you're trembling like a baby. Scared?"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Primus… You weren't ready to have me," she growled. "You weren't ready to have children, be parents… You're just a couple of fuck-ups who made everyone else miserable just so you could be happy." She glared over at Starlight. "Are you happy, Starlight? Are you happy with your life? Did Asteroid make you happy?"  
  
She said nothing and looked down at her pedes, crying again.  
  
Nebula rolled her optics. This wasn't getting anywhere. There was no point to this. She shook her helm and put down the gun. "Forget it. I'm out of here and I won't come back." She turned to leave. There was no point. They were just two stupid people who would die eventually anyways. They didn't matter anymore.   
  
Then, out of the corner of her optic, she saw Asteroid pull out a blade from subspace, hearing her mother gasp as rapid footsteps came her way, Starlight yelling out her mate's name.  
  
Everything seemed to slow in an instant as she turned around, seeing the mech's furious and crazed optics locked on her, knife raised up to stab her. Her training had taught her to defend herself, to kill before being killed. It wasn't reasoning. It was instinct that drove her to do it.   
  
She whipped around just as he came in front of her, firing her gun at him, the blast knocking him back when it hit him directly in his left shoulder. He shouted out in agony, clutching it tightly, Starlight screaming as energon poured out of his injury.   
  
"You brat…!" he snarled, charging at her again. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"  
  
Nebula glared and shouted, "Not if I kill you first, you sack of shit!" She fired again, this time hitting him square in the face, which knocked him to the ground.  
  
Starlight screamed at the sight, her mate still alive but with energon pouring out of his face; the blast had gone right through his right cheek and optic, completely deforming him. She turned to run, but that merely drove Nebula's instinct over the edge. Just as the femme turned her back, Nebula fired three times, the shots going through the back of her helm and her back, energon shooting out of her body. She fell to the ground with a thud, dying in an instant as her blood stained the floor.  
  
Spark beating rapidly, she walked over to Asteroid, who was groaning in pain, trying to speak but unable to as he was in too much pain. Her helm was pounding as his remaining optic locked on her, filled with something that she couldn't quite figure out. She kept the gun pointed at his face, not knowing whether to shoot him or leave him. He was such a bastard. He deserved every ounce of pain he felt.  
  
Put him through the torture he put her through.   
  
Then, just as she thought of walking away, he choked out, "You…! Could've been…! So much…! More…!"  
  
She looked back at him, glaring down at him. She had never seen someone look more pathetic than him. Here was a great member of Parliament now dying on his dining room floor. She suddenly felt angry. More? What was "more" to him? His little obedient slave? His little indoctrinated femme to be paraded around like some prize? He didn't understand her. He never understood her. What she was doing was more.  
  
He just didn't get it.  
  
She pointed the gun at his face, his optic widening in horror.   
  
"Go fuck yourself."   
  
Then she pulled the trigger, another gunshot ringing through her audio receptors.   
  
Never had Nebula heard such a sweet sound.


End file.
